RX-93 ν Gundam
The RX-93 ν Gundam (aka Nu Gundam, Nu) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It was designed and piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ν Gundam is one of the most advanced mobile suits during the Second Neo Zeon War in U.C. 0093, together with Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi, it is used by Amuro Ray who also came up with its basic design. It was manufactured at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun plant and completed in a short period of time (about three months) under the supervision of chief engineer October Saran"Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack Second Volune" Novel, Animage Bunko (Reprint Edition), July 2009, page 53High Grade Universal Century RX-93 ν Gundam" instruction manual, Bandai, March 2008.. Its design is based on the average specification values of each successive generations of Gundam-type units from the original RX-78-2 Gundam to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, and updated with state-of-the-art technologies introduced at the time "Master Grade RX - 93 Nu Gundam" instruction manual, Bandai, December 2000. . Various test data collected from the ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type), the YRA-90A μ Gundam and the RX-9 Narrative Gundam were also used in its development. The ν Gundam's design focuses on versatility and operational aspects, as well as emphasis on reliability and durability for protracted battles. It adopts unitized parts that are designed according to EFF standards, except for the Psycoframe, for easier procurement of parts and materials and reducing special components as much as possible. It can be easily repaired due to maintenance feedback and combat data. In addition, it reflects Amuro Ray's experience as an MS pilot cultivated over the years. Incorporating the Psycoframe technology secretly provided to Anaheim Electronics by Char Aznable of Neo Zeon, the ν Gundam was able to utilize Psycommu weapons and channel the emotions and mental energies of a Newtype pilot. It is also the first Gundam-type machine to be equipped with Funnels, and a newly developed MS control program is installed to account for the ν Gundam's center of mass during the separation and movement of the Funnels. Despite its short development time, the ν Gundam proved itself to be a formidable mobile suit and when combined with legendary ace pilot Amuro Ray's immense skill and experience, this powerful, state-of-the-art machine was able to almost single-handedly hold back the whole Neo Zeon force, and its Psycoframe was put to the test to determine the history of humanity living on earth. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament of many Federation mobile suits, a pair are mounted on the ν Gundam's head. The Vulcan Guns are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The primary beam saber used by the ν Gundam, it is stored on the right side of the backpack and is also known as Custom Beam Saber. Output 0.85 MW. Features a curved beam blade, and can also emit a short blade from the bottom of the grip. Changes to the specifications of the amplifier and emitter allow it to emit beam blade of different shape. Compared to earlier models, it is more energy efficient due to the 'Auto Power On' feature, which enables the saber to instantaneously generate a beam blade only during moments of impact with enemy suits. ;*Spare Beam Saber :Equipped on the left arm's shield mount base. It is a standard-issue beam saber and has a lower output than the primary beam saber. ;*Beam Rifle :A high-powered beam rifle with a output of 3.8 MW. At maximum output, the beam fired is comparable in power to that of a battleship-class main cannon from the same time period. It can also function as a beam machine gun by changing the burst selector. An independent aiming device was initially meant to be mounted above the rifle’s barrel, but it was changed to a single-shot grenade launcher that was originally intended to fire high intensity flash round for defensive purpose rather than offensive projectile'Master Archive Mobile Suit RX-93 ν Gundam' book. ;*New Hyper Bazooka :The ν Gundam is armed with a 280mm five round magazine hyper bazooka that has improved firing range and destructive power compared to the Hyper Bazooka used by other Earth Federation MS. The bazooka can be fired even when stored on the backpack, catching the opponent by surprise. It is capable of destroying an enemy unit in a single shot and is mostly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Shield :A custom shield emblazoned with Amuro's emblem. It features a built-in 7.8 MW beam cannon and four missiles. Amuro uses it in many strategic ways, such as fooling enemies that he was shot down by leaving the shield and the New Hyper Bazooka, and attacking enemies once they lower their guards. Attached to the left arm's beam saber compartment. ;*Fin Funnel :A remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam, model number: AEV/PFF93AR. When attacking, it bends into a U shape and a magnetic field is created between the two generator arms for generating and accelerating the mega particles. Despite their name, the fin funnels are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this made them more expensive to construct, it gives the fin funnels a longer operational time and allow them to fire more powerful beams compared to normal funnels. Each fin funnel has an output of 3.0 MW and can fire 7 shots in a single charge. The fin funnels also can generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to protect against beam weaponry and solid projectiles. However, if an enemy funnel enters the barrier, it may cause physiological damage to the pilot due to psycho-wave interference. Although larger than normal funnels, the fin funnels have higher mobility as its triple block structure allows for AMBAC movements in addition to being propelled by its thruster. With the help of the Psycoframe technology, Amuro can control the fin funnels with his thoughts more effectively. ;*Beam Machine Gun :During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, the ν Gundam grabs a standard type beam machine gun from a Geara Doga and uses it in the final battle against the MSN-04 Sazabi. Special Equipment & Features ;*Birdlime Launchers :Fires an adhesive substance from the hands that can be used to repair small cracks in colony wall or to restrain soldiers on foot. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The cockpit is composed of microscopic Psycommu receptors that allow a Newtype pilot to control the suit as if it is their own body as well as to have better command over remote weaponry. A psycommu receiver is located at the back of the pilot's headrest. Cockpit also features airmats that are used in case of impact. History Following Amuro's failure to stop Char in attempting to drop Fifth Luna, Amuro decided to design a mobile suit that would be able to combat Char's MSN-04 Sazabi. This machine, the RX-93 ν Gundam, was designed not only to be the true upgrade to the RX-78-2 Gundam, but also to be the ultimate Gundam. Unknown to Amuro, though, Char realized this would be the case and allowed Anaheim Electronics to pass on the psycoframe technology for the ν Gundam's use. However, testing of this machine would be interrupted when fighting between Londo Bell and Neo Zeon forces force Amuro and his girlfriend Chan Agi to take the ν Gundam with them to save everyone. Sadly, the lack of testing would easily been shown when, during one skirmish, Amuro's panicking caused his fin funnels to react, forcing Gyunei Guss to kill his captive, Kayra Su. As Londo Bell forces moved to stop Char from dropping Axis, Amuro and Char would go head to head, battling one another and practically ravaging their suits. In the end, another flaw revealed itself - the psycoframe resonated with high emotions and willpower, pushing Amuro's already amazing Newtype powers to new heights, and managed to push Axis away from the Earth. The resonance creates a light that could be seen from Earth. Variants ;*FA-93HWS Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type ;*PF-93-1 Perfect ν Gundam ;*RX-93 Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type ;*RX-93 (TYPE-M) Musha ν Gundam Picture Gallery Nu Gundam Construction.png|ν Gundam under construction by Anaheim Electronics Nu Gundam.png|ν Gundam: head close up rx93_p01.jpg|ν Gundam fires Beam Rifle rx93_p04.jpg|ν Gundam's Beam Rifle being destroyed by Sazabi's Beam Tomahawk rx93_p02.jpg|ν Gundam grabs the Beam Machine Gun from AMS-119 Geara Doga rx93_p03.jpg|ν Gundam fires the Beam Machine Gun NuGundamOpening.png|ν Gundam: head close up with covered optical sensors Nu Gundam Fully Armed.png Nu Gundam Pycommu-Field.png Nu Gundam Axis Push.png Nu Gundam punches Sazabi.png Nu Gundam fist.png Sazabi vs Nu Gundam Beam Sabers.png Nu Gundam attacks Musaka.png Nu Gundam Vulcans.png Nu Gundam Fin Funnel Barrier.png Destroyed Fin Funnel.png Sazabi kick.png Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-260.jpg|RX-93 v Gundam (Novel) Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Rx-93evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) Nu-gundam-evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) Nu Gundam Evolve back and front.png|''Gundam Evolve'' RX-93-hguc.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (HGUC version) Nu Gundam Ver Ka.jpg|Nu Gundam "Ver. Ka" Nu Gundam Ver Ka (DOME-G).jpg|Nu Gundam "Ver. Ka" (DOME-G Version) Nu-gff-katoki.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Master Grade version) Rx-93-fix-figuration.png|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Fix Figuration version) Izubuchi.jpeg|Yutaka Izubuchi Mechanical Design Works Realistic World Cover Nu-gundam-art.jpg|ν Gundam (Kunio Okawara art-book Version) Nu_Gundam_-_Custom_Beam_Saber.png|Beam Saber Nu_Gundam_-_Beam_Rifle.png|Beam Rifle Nu_Gundam_-_Fin_Funnel.png|Fin Funnel Nu_Gundam_-_New_Hyper_Bazooka.png|New Hyper Bazooka Nu_Gundam_-_Shield.png|Shield Geara-doga-beamrifle1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun w/Grenade Launcher Rx-93-newtype39_800.jpg|Newtype Gundam Fix CG Wallpaper Collection - KATOKI HAJIME WORKS Nu-evolve.jpg|ν Gundam in Evolve Materials Nu-sazabi.jpg Nu Gundam Photo.jpg Nu Gundam Photo3.jpg 314756321_e3db7aaf21.jpg|ν Gundam 1/100 kit box art by Yoshiyuki Takani 2695747304_587d9c159f_o.jpg|Yoshiyuki Takani Illustration CCA-uc-mow-378811.jpg|Mamoru Itou Illustration Nu Gundam Photo1.jpg|Mamoru Itou Illustration Nu Gundam Illust Masami Obari.jpg|Masami Obari Illustration Nu Gundam Photo4.jpg|Naoyuki Kato Illustration Nu Gundam Photo5.jpg|Shiro Nishiguchi Illustration Nu Gundam Photo6.jpg|Satoshi Shigeta Illustration Nu Gundam Calendar.jpg|Masanori Shino Illustration (Calendar) Nu Gundam.jpg|Iwao Teraoka Illustration (Gundam Perfect File) Nu-gundam-morishita_14.jpg|Naochika Morishita Illustration RX-93 ν Gundam (Mobile Suit Bible).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible Mobile.Suit.Gundam.-.Universal.Century.full.498711.jpg|Hideaki Ito Illustration Kondo ν.jpg|Kondo Kazuhisa Illustration Ikuto Yamashita ν Gundam.jpeg|Ikuto Yamashita Nu Gundam Ikuto Yamashita.jpeg|Ikuto Yamashita Nu Gundam vs Sazabi Nu Gundam Head Illust 1.jpg|Head Illustration Nu Gundam Head Illust 2.jpg|Head Illustration Nu Gundam Head Illust 3.jpg|Head Illustration Mobile Weapon 8.jpg rx-93-destroy Equipped with fin funnels ver ka cg.jpg MSGUC-NuGundam-Psycoframe.jpg|ν Gundam vs. Axis as seen on episode 7 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn MS Girl Nu Gundam Illust by CLAMP.jpg|MS Girl Illustration by CLAMP Nugundam-girl-01.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl by Mika Akitaka Nu Gundam GBD_2.png|As seen on Gundam Build Divers episode 1 HS Gundam (Nu Gundam) Early Design.png|HS Gundam (Nu Gundam) Early Design rx_93_nu_gundam_ver__ka_by_hes6789_da1ilzq-fullview.png Games Nu-war-card.jpg|Gundam War Card RX93 GundamWarCard.JPG|Gundam War Card Nugundam-dynasty2.jpg|In Dynasty Warriors Gundam: 2 amuro-kira.jpg|Newtype-Coordinator Team Up amuro-kou.jpg|Amuro Ray-Kou Uraki Team Up GTBM2 - Nu Gundam.png|As seen on Gundam Battle Assault Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-93- ν Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super_Robot_Wars_V_Nu_Gundam.png|Super Robot Wars V artwork LH2 Nu.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork gundam online nu gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Online. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 047.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldNuGundam.jpg|Original 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam (1987): box art OldNuGundamFinFannel.jpg|Original 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam Fin Funnel Equipment Type (1988): box art Nu-gundam-hg.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam (2008): box art Gunpla_HGUC_nuGundam-MetallicCoating_box.jpg|HGUC RX-93 1/144 ν Gundam (Metallic Coating Version) (Limited release; 2010): box art HGUC-NuGundam-GFT.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. GFT) (Llimited edition; 2012): box art HGUC-NuGundam-711.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. GFT; 7-Eleven Color Ver.) (Limited edition; 2014): box art HGUC ν Gundam vs Sazabi (The Fateful Battle Set) -Special Coating-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 ν Gundam vs Sazabi (The Fateful Battle Set) Coating (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art RG ν Gundam.jpg|RG 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam (2019): box art RG Nu Gundam Fin Funnel Effect Set.jpg|RG 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam Fin Funnel Effect Set (2019): box art RG ν Gundam -Titanium Finish-.jpg|RG 1/144 RX-93 ν Gundam Finish (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2020): box art OldNuGundam100.jpg|Original 1/100 RX-93 ν Gundam (1988): box art Rx-93-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-93 ν Gundam (2000): box art Nu Gundam ver KA MG Box Art.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. Ka; 2012): box art MG-NuGundam-GFT.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-93 ν Gundam Ver.GFT (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2013): box art BB Senshi 007.jpg|SDBB #007 ν Gundam (1988): box art SDGG-NuGundam.jpg|SDGG #01 RX-93 ν Gundam (1999): box art BB Senshi 209.jpg|SDBB #209 RX-93 ν Gundam (2000): box art BBSenshi-NuGundam.jpg|SDBB #387 RX-93 ν Gundam (2014): box art BBSenshi ν Gundam vs. Sazabi -The Fateful Battle- Set -GDHKIII LIMITED-.jpg|SDBB ν Gundam vs. Sazabi -The Fateful Battle- Set LIMITED (Gundam Docks at Hong Kong III exclusive; 2018): box art 1989 2011.jpg|Model Grapfix (April 2011 issue): demonstration of "Sentinel painting" technique with 1/100 Original RX-93 ν Gundam (blue) and 1/144 HGUC RX-93 ν Gundam (red) Beyond the Time - RX-93 - Nu Gundam.jpg|RX-93 - ν Gundam by NAOKI - Mag. Poster PF-93-1.jpeg|PF-93-1 Perfect ν Gundam Action Figures MSiA_rx93_p01_Asian_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rx93_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rx93_p02_Asian_reissue.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian re-issue with MS data card; 2004): package front view. EMSiA_rx93_p01_front.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (ExMSiA / EMIA) "RX-93 ν Gundam" (2006): package front view. EMSiA_rx93_p02_back.jpg|ExMSiA / EMIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (2006): package rear view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p01_front.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p02_back.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package rear view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p03_USA_front.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (North American release; 2003): package front view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p04_USA_back.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (North American release; 2003): package rear view. GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_box-back.jpg|GFF #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" figure set (2002): package rear view GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_sample_01.JPG|GFF #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" action figure set (2002): product sample as "RX-93 ν Gundam" RobotDamashii_rx-93_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-93 ν Gundam" (2012): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93_FinFunnelSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "ν Gundam Fin Funnel Set" for RX-93 ν Gundam (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93_FullExpansionSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "ν Gundam Full Expansion Set" for RX-93 ν Gundam (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93-PsychoFrame_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-93 ν Gundam (Psychoframe Ver.)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93-PsychoFrame_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-93 ν Gundam (Psychoframe Ver.)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): product sample. Notes & Trivia *The Nu Gundam's name is derived from the Greek letter Nu (ν), which is the 13th letter of the Greek Alphabet and resembles the English letter "v". *The Greek letter Nu sounds like the English word 'new'. This has lead to some confusion regarding whether Amuro says "This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" or "This new Gundam isn't just for show!". However, the original Japanese line, written in romaji as "Nu Gundam wa date ja nai!" reinforces that the first, rather than the second, is the line being said in English dubs. *Nu Gundam's fin funnels' barrier is very effective and worthy in term of offensive and defense in Gundam Musou ''series. It lasts much longer and can be performed again immediately over and over, unlike in the movie. **In the same vein, the Nu Gundam in ''SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online has its fin funnel barrier be particularly strong, being the second "form" of the unit and being able to nullify most beam weaponry. *In the first trailer for Char's Counterattack, a ν Gundam with a very different color scheme is shown. This version was later named "ν Gundam (Test Ver.)" in Master Archive Mobile Suit RX-93 ν Gundam book. *The manuals of the old 1/144 model kits noted the beam rifle has a built-in grenade launcher above the rifle's barrel, this claim did not appear in later model kits such as the HGUC 1/144 kits or the MG 1/100 kits. The manual of the MG 1/100 kit, released in December 2000, even listed the protrusion above the rifle's muzzle as a sensor. The Master Archive Mobile Suit RX-93 ν Gundam book released in July 2019 combined both claims, stating that the sensor was an aiming device that was later replaced by a grenade launcher. *The Master Grade (MG) model kit of Nu Gundam has heavy die cast parts in the clavice to serves as counterweight. This is the only MG model kit that has a die cast part, and is one of the heaviest MG so far. *The Katoki Version of the ν Gundam sports a nearly Full-Psycoframe body and has the ability to expose it by expanding as well as purging parts of the Gundam's armor. This state is dubbed "Invoke Mode".Hajime Katoki and Shigeru Horiuchi Interview *ν Gundam usually appears and becomes Amuro Ray's final unit (unless Hi-ν Gundam is present) in a Super Robot Wars game with a Universal Century storyline in it. There have even been games where MSG-era or Zeta-era Amuro piloted the ν Gundam. References RX-93.jpg|ν Gundam HGUC design lineart Nu-weapon.jpg|ν Gundam weapons' profile (Old 1/144 model kit) Sc33.jpg Sc32.jpg MS_Catalog_2003_Ju09_156.jpg HGNuGundam - ManualScan.jpg|Old 144 model kit's manual scan HGNuGundam - BodyFunctions.jpg|Old 1/100 model kit's manual scan External Links *RX-93 ν Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-93 ν Gundam on Wikipedia.org ja:RX-93 νガンダム